Olympians (Earth-515)
A whole new parallel reality to that of Earth-616. The lives of many well-known characters have changed, similar to the Ultimate reality. Ancient Times In the case of the Olympians, their lives, during ancient times, still have appeared to have followed the same course as described in Classical Myths as in Earth-616. However, there appears to be a few instances when the passing down of myths resulted in the stories becoming distorted from the actual events that occurred. Modern Times Unlike Earth-616, a faction of Olympians, other Greek deities, and Greek monsters have resurfaced on Earth after many years of separation. These Greek gods plan to retake the Ancient Roman Empire (and possibly the world) through means such as integrating themselves into modern society and taking it over through human channels such as taking over crime organizations, while others plan to take Earth back by brute force. On the other hand, the mythical monsters and creatures of legend are just running amok, which is beginning to attract them some attention. For a couple of thousands of years, Zeus, out of grief, had decreed that the members of Greek myth could no longer interfere with the inhabitants of Earth since they had no longer believed in the gods of legend. Now that all of these evil Greek forces have resurfaced to reclaim the land they once commanded, Zeus has enlisted heroes, such as Hercules, and other loyal Olympians to contain this outbreak and bring back the mischievous deities and monsters back to the Olympian dimension. The main team for this purpose is composed of Hercules, Minerva, and Phoebus. Forces for Good Olympian Pantheon Name (alias-Personal preference if god uses alias over actual name) (domain) (generation of god) *Zeus (Jupiter) (King of the Olympians; god of sky, weather, thunder, law, order, and fate) (1st) *Demeter (Ceres) (goddess of the agriculture/horticulture, harvest/grain crops, fertility of the earth, seasons, and motherly relationships) (1st) *Poseidon (Neptune) (King of the sea; god of water, rivers, floods, droughts, storms, earthquakes, and horses) (1st) *Hestia (Vesta) (goddess of the hearth, home, family, cooking, and architecture) (1st) *Apollo (Phoebus) (god of light/sun, music/poetry/male arts, prophecy/truth, and archery) (2nd) *Artemis (Diana) (goddess of hunt, wild animals/wilderness, virginity/young girls, plague, and moon) (2nd) *Heracles (Hercules) (god of strength, power, and heroes) (2nd) *Athena (Minerva) (goddess of wisdom/reason, civilization, warfare/battle strategy, female arts/crafts, justice, heroic endeavor) (2nd) *Hephaestus (Vulcan) (god of technology, blacksmiths/craftsmen/artisans/sculptors, metals/metallurgy, fire and volcanoes) (2nd) *Aphrodite (Venus) (goddess of love, female beauty, female fertility, and sexuality) (2nd) *Asclepius (Vejovis) (god of medicine and healing) (3rd) *Iris (Iris) (Messenger of the gods; goddess of rainbows, rain, communication/messages, new endeavors) (2nd) Forces for Evil Chthonic Pantheon Name (alias-Personal preference if god uses alias over actual name) (domain) (generation of god) *Hera (Juno) (Co-Leader; goddess of women, marriage, childbirth, heirs/kings/empires, and matriarchal people) (1st) *Hades (Pluto) (Co-Leader; King of the Underworld, and god of dead and riches/wealth) (1st) *Persephone (Proserpina) (Queen of the Underworld; goddess of vegetation/spring-time/spring-growth and rebirth) (2nd) *Ares (Mars) (god of warfare, violence, bloodshed, bloodlust, courage; a guardian of agriculture) (2nd) *Hecate (Trivia) (goddess of magic/sorcery/witchcraft, necromancy/ghosts, night, graveyards, and crossroads) (1st) *Hermes (Mercury) (Messenger of the gods; god of travel/messengers/trade, thievery/thieves/cunning wiles/language, writing, diplomacy, athletics, and animal husbandry) (2nd) *Hebe (Juventas) (Cupbearer to the gods; goddess of youth) (2nd) *Dionysus (Bacchus) (god of the grape harvest, winemaking/wine, celebrations/parties/festivals, freedom, madness, and drunkenness/pleasure/ecstasy) (2nd) *Nemesis (Invidia) (goddess of retribution, revenge, balance, righteous indignation, and envy) (1st) *Eros (Cupid) (god of sexual love/intercourse, male beauty, desire, affection, and male fertility) (3rd) *Eris (Discordia) (Companion of Ares in War; goddess of strife, discord, contention, and rivalry) (2nd) *Pan (Faunus) (god of the shepherds/flocks/pastures, mountains/plains/fields, animal fertility, and rustic music) (3rd) Category:Earth-515